Intangibility
Intangibility 'is the ability to pass through solid matter at will without harming oneself by altering its molecular structure. Also Called *Phasing Capability Users can deactivate the bonds between molecules, in themselves or objects. Allowing them to pass through the area between the molecules of solid objects, as easily as someone walking through water. Beings or projectiles pass through them. As each molecule becomes independent users have neutral gravitational pull, and some can float. Applications *Escape Artistry *Hiding inside objects *Bullet Dodging *Organ Manipulation (Restarting A heart still within a chest) *Uncatchable *Thievery (To open a vault or safe without opening it) *Access & Occlusion Limitations *Re-adjoining molecular structure while in a solid object my cause user to be trap for a few seconds or hours to regain molecular structure. *Air or fluid within the body may not phase, and escape. *Dense objects (Like dark matter or lead) may be difficult or impossible to phase through *Passing objects may throw molecules out of order, causing user to get stuck at times. *Users may become trapped underground or underwater if unfocused *Some users may still be able to feel and touch electrical current, making power lines and computers a complication. *Electric and Life-Force energy may cause users leave solid object and may not be able to reenter. *Users may accidentally fall through floors, chairs, or other unintended targets. *Some users have a time-limit, similar to those with Density Manipulation, in order to maintain control. Methods Not all Intangibility is statistically the separation of molecules, methods include merging molecules with others, mimicking elements, or transmutation. Some other methods include: *'Fire Phasing: Fire Mimicry allows users to pass through objects through thermal transference. *'Ice Phasing:' Ice Mimicry allows users to pass through objects by means of thermal transference. *'Merge Phasing:' Amalgamation allows users to become a part of whatever they want, then eject on the other side. *'Elemental Phasing:' Elemental Mimicry allows users to actually be a part of the item they are passing through. *'Metal Phasing:' Metal Mimicry lets users pass through metal, by becoming part of it. *'Drawn:' Cartoon Physics might allow a user to become a drawing on a wall or jump out of the second dimension. *'Ghost Physics:' Air Mimicry or Ghost Mimicry might allow one to become untouchable, and/or pass through very thin solids. *'Speed Phasing:' Enhanced Speed may allow users molecules to move fast enough that they become intangible. Variations Imperceptibility or Incorporeality is the ability to sheathe one's body in psychic energy, which in turn makes the user unable to be detected by one, a few or all of the senses. This aura is not the same for every faculty, however, and it may allow the user to psychically induce any of the following effects: • 1. Invisibility- the inability to be perceived by the sense of sight (user is immune to light-based attacks and illusions in this state, and no light is required to see); if the psychic aura deflects/distorts light or sheathes the user in invisible energy, the user is rendered unseen to the naked eye (he becomes invisible) • 2. Intangibility or Phasing- the inability to be perceived by the sense of touch (ability to go through solid surfaces, or perhaps people can’t feel the user’s touch); if the psychic aura separates the user’s molecules and/or prevents sensory in other’s nerves, then the user becomes intangible • 3. Inaudibility- the inability to be perceived by the sense of hearing (ability to keep sounds from oneself or other sources from being heard); if the psychic aura deflects (but doesn't absorb) sound and/or negates sensory in the ears of others, then the user will become inaudible • 4. Insipidity- the inability to be perceived by the sense of taste (ability to negate one's own taste or the taste of other things, such as poisons); if the psychic aura deactivates the sensory (both taste and feeling) in the tongue and the taste buds, then the user will become insipid • 5. Inodorosity- the inability to be perceived by the sense of smell (ability to deactivate one's own or another odor, such as the odor of rotten food, etc.); if the psychic aura defers air waves and/or deactivates the sensory in the nose, then the user will become inodorous • 6. Entire Imperceptibility- the inability to be perceived by any sense at all (not on any band of the light spectrum, on any frequency of audibility or the like; not even ESP, Scopaesthesia or the most advanced equipment, aside from Omniscience—this is even more rare than normal imperceptibility) • 7. Selective Imperceptibility- the inability to be detected by selected people (people without a positive empathic link to the user or the like) • 8. Electronic Imperceptibility or Digital/Cybernetic/Mechanical Imperceptibility- the inability to be detected or controlled by machines (even if it is a video camera or a sonar machine, it won't pick the user up); the user is otherwise perfectly perceptible • 9. Catoptric Imperceptibility- the inability to be seen in any reflective surface; simply put, absence of a reflection, despite having a physical form (inability to even be seen through windows or people’s glasses); accomplished by psionic prevention of light reflection off normally-reflective surfaces • 10. Telesthetic Imperceptibility or Telesthetic Immunity- the inability to be detected by Telesthetic abilities (cannot be felt by Telesthesia or affected up by Telekinesis; can bypass telekinetic forcefields); inability to be contacted by the ability Telepresence, ESP, Sense Projectionor the like If said aura does all of first five given functions, then the user of the ability becomes completely imperceptible to the senses. Obviously, this ability can be used to surpass sensory detection by others, but only the senses of living things (cameras, motion sensors and the like can still pick up on the user, unless he has Electronic Imperceptibility). This most effective if one is entirely imperceptible to the typical five senses, although it is rare that this occurs within a single superhuman. • Cloaking, also known as Concealment, Hiding or Cryptifaction is the ability to psionically hide objects or subjects from plain sight. One with this ability turns the object or subject imperceptible, disables the psionic trail of an object or subject and/or shields it from even clairvoyant sight. The user of this ability could see the object, but clairvoyants, psychic navigators or trackers would not. However, in some cases, this ability may also include the psionic teleportation of the object or subject to another location. • Another faculty of this ability allows the user to remember the location of anything that he has psychically hidden (this is called Cryptoscopy), which works similar to Psychic Identification. Disruptive Imperceptibility • Disruptive Imperceptibility- Imperceptibility which (rather than simply resisting them) disrupts sensory stimuli and outside influences; Disruptive Invisibility causes electromagnetic media to fluctuate; Disruptive Intangibility causes whatever the user passes through to crumble, corrode, explode, implode or the like; Disruptive Inaudibility causes sound to randomly change volume, pitch and bass, etc. As such, whatever sensory stimulus the user distorts while using their ability isn’t necessary in order for the user to perceive efficiently (if the user distorts light for Disruptive Invisibility, they may not require normal light to see). *'Disadvantageous Imperceptibility' • Disadvantageous Imperceptibility- Imperceptibility which keeps the user from being sensed, but also from sensing (Invisibility bends light around user, but he requires light to see, so when he becomes invisible, he becomes blind as well; Intangibility allows the user to go through solid surfaces, but also renders the user numb, and the like) *Note: The reciprocal inaudibility (being made silent, but also deaf) induced by this ability is actually useful, as it allows one to resist the effects of sonic abilities (Psychic Persuasion, Sonic Abilities, etc.) and the like. Empathic Imperceptibility • Empathic Imperceptibility is the obscure superhuman ability to, upon experiencing (or perceiving) a particular emotion, turn somehow imperceptible. The user may become invisible upon becoming embarrassed, or become involuntarily inaudible when told that they are being too loud. One with this ability may even become entirely invisible (and possibly intangible), save the eyes and the mouth, when they smile (called Cheshire Smile). This ability may be accompanied by Empathy. Exposition • Exposition, also known as Exposure, Revelation or Cryptophany is the ability to psionicallyshow that which is hidden. One with this ability turns invisible objects or subjects visible, strengthens the psionic trail of an object or subject and/or increases its visibility by clairvoyantsight. The user of this ability reveals the subject, so that it can be seen by people with normal sight capacity. However, in some cases, this ability may also include the psionic teleportation of the object or subject to the user’s proximity. • Another faculty of this ability allows the user to discern when things are being hidden , and where they are hidden (this is called Cryptaesthesia), which works similar to Psychic Navigation Hyperperceptibility • Hyperperceptibility is psychic ability to amplify one’s presence to the sensory perceptions of observers, causing them to pay nearly-undivided attention to the user’s presence. This makes the user the center of attention and entirely perceptible by anyone within a certain range. One with this ability is the perfect distraction, and likely has another superhuman ability based on visual contact, or one that allows one to evade harm after attention is drawn. Hypoperceptibility • Hypoperceptibility is psychic ability to nullify the user’s presence to the sensory perceptions of observers, causing them to ignore hearing or feeling the user's presence, or causing the user to be difficult to spot. This makes the user nearly imperceptible, unless in motion (and even then, it would be very difficult for them to be noticed). One with this ability is good at evading notice, and may only be clearly visible out of the peripheral vision (if even that). Null Causality • Null Causality, also called Temporal Meddling or Temporal Interference is a chronokineticfaculty in which the user of the ability can observe situations and events in time without interacting with them, and thus without changing the future negatively. This ability can only be used if one has traveled backward or forward in time. This superhuman ability is the temporal version of Imperceptibility, and can sometimes even be used to set different events into play without being detected by observers. These subjects would simply say that random chance caused whatever new event took place. Permanent Imperceptibility • Permanent Imperceptibility- the inability to reverse the effects of one’s Imperceptibility; upon the first time, or first few times one becomes invisible or otherwise imperceptible, it gets harder to go back to normal, until eventually, they can’t at all (or they may be born somehow imperceptible) Quantum Shift • Quantum Shift or Phase Shifting is the ability to shift into different phases of existence, thus changing both one’s level of perception and perceptibility. This may include any of the following: •'(0th) Zeroth-Phase Phase Shifting'- one could shift one’s perceptibility to this phase to access the power of Hyperperceptibility (extremely attention-getting; audible to the deaf, visible to the blind, tangible to the paralyzed), or shift one’s perception to this phase to access Superhuman Senses • (1st) First-Phase Phase Shifting- one could access normal physical reality (not extremely attention-grabbing, but not imperceptible); normal senses (all material beings start off here) •'(2nd) Second-Phase Phase Shifting'- one could one could shift one’s perceptibility to this phase to access the power of Hypoperceptibility, or shift one’s perception to this phase to feel subtle things (hear/feel the wind, dust particles in the air and the release of pheromones, hear low/high frequency sound waves, smell supposedly-odorless gases, etc.) •'(3rd) Third-Phase Phase Shifting'- one could shift one’s perceptibility to this phase to become somehow—maybe entirely—imperceptible (shift one’s tangibility to this phase to become intangible, shift one’s visibility to this phase to become invisible, and the like) or shift one’s perception to this phase to perceive imperceptible things (ghosts, auras, etc.) •'(4th) Fourth-Phase Phase Shifting'- one could shift one’s perceptibility to this phase to become even imperceptible to other imperceptible entities and those capable of ESP, or shift one’s perception to this phase to perceive the fabrics of reality (the true nature of things), and changes to such (through Reality Bending, Magic, Shapeshifting, Illusion, etc.) More powerful users of this ability could even discriminate the quantum shift (limiting the shift to their intangible aspects, such as the aura, the psyche, etc.), so that one could shift his psyche to the fourth phase to be recognized by everyone (regardless of any disabilities people might have), or shift his mind to the zeroth phase, so that his mind can communicate with any sentient mind, regardless of species (perhaps even in other dimensions or times), and the like. Stealth • Stealth is the ability to act in a covert manner beyond the capability of a normal human. This ability is useful to keep perfectly still when hiding, and to sneak with extreme grace. When this ability is active, the user doesn’t disturb animals with his movements or even emit perceptible heat or sound; their psychic imprint is masked (so their minds are shielded from mental communication and domination) and, if hiding, anything short of ESP, Superhuman Awareness or Kinesthesiacan’t detect them. One with this ability may also be a good thief and/or saboteur (they are capable of adroit maneuvering, and gifted with an innate sense of how to tell convincing lies). Or this ability may psychically (or subliminally) compel subjects not to notice the user. • The user can also hide behind things which one would not normally be able to hide behind (anything that is the same height, or almost the same height as the user, or anything that is the same size as the user when he curls into a fetal position, such as skinny trees, medium size rocks, thin poles, etc.), as well as being highly skilled at hiding just out of sight. Note: This ability renders the user immune to Spatial Sense, Thermoception, Infrared Vision, Sonar Sense, Radar Sense, Psychic Navigation and Telepathy. Only a few other detection abilities can be used to detect the user (like Superhuman Awareness, ESP, Kinesthesia or a Danger Sense). In fact, it renders the user imperceptible mostly to psychic perception (however, he could still be seen). Transparency • Transparency is a faulty version of Invisibility, in which the user can psychically bend light around oneself, but only to become transparent, not invisible. The user can be seen up close as an outline of his actual form (perhaps useful for disguise as a glass statue, or for a similar situation), but far away, it would seem as though they were invisible. This ability is best used underwater or in fog (or a similar situation in which vision is obscured), as it can be used to blend in with the water/fog and the like (or for weak Camouflage), but otherwise it does not prove very useful. •Sometimes only the user’s skin can become transparent (or is already transparent) while his clothes and possessions (perhaps even his insides) are unaffected; this condition may or may not be passable onto other subjects. Claude Rains is reported to have a portion of this ability; the ability to become invisible. D.L. Hawkins also is said to have a portion of this ability, Intangibility, as seen as phasing, where he could phase through selected objects. Personality Users of Intangibility have an undeserved reputation of being sneaks, thieves, and spies. It's undeserved because most often, those who possess the power come from backrounds of which they just wanted to escape the harsh cruelties of their lives, or are just escapists in general. Nonetheless, most are well-meaning people, and have warm personalities, as long as they do not become angered at anyone. Known Users *Martian Manhunter (DC Comics) *Miss Martian (DC Comics) *Kid Flash (DC Comics) *Flash (DC Comics) *All speedsters in the DCU (DC Comics) *Tinya Wazzo / Phantom Girl (DC Comics) *Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat (Marvel) *Daniel Lawrence "D.L." Hawkins (Heroes) *Danny Fenton / Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Paige Matthews (Charmed) *Uchiha Madara (Naruto) *Jack Landors (Power Rangers SPD) *Eighth Doctor (Doctor Who: The Movie) *Krika (Bionicle) *Astra (Marvel) *Phantom Girl (DC comics) *Seth (Race To Witch Mountain) *The Silver Surfer (Marvel) *Neophyte (Marvel) *Whitney Fordman (Smallville, ''temporary, due to a kryptonite tattoo) *Ghostfreak (''Ben 10) *The Flash (DC Comics) *Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-Man) *Some with Density Manipulation are able to have this. *Necrofriggians (Ben 10) *Big Chill / Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force) *AmpFibian (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Ra'ad (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Vision (Marvel) *Ultimate Big Chill (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Wilson Rawls (The X-Files, through electrically conductive matter only) *Wraith (Wild Cards series) *Alucard(Hellsing) *Antauri (Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce Go!) *Giranai (NiGHTS Journey into Dreams) Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities